Systems and methods herein generally relate to reordering document pages within an electronic display.
Traditionally, on resistive screen touch devices employing a page re-ordering capability, methods have involved manually identifying pages to be moved and the target destinations for those pages. This is somewhat abstract and confusing, requiring the user to know pages numbers, etc. If multiple moves are being made, this becomes additionally confusing due to the page renumbering after each move event. In view of this, the methods and devices presented below provide a more intuitive and user-friendly solution for reordering document pages within an electronic display.